Nagai Hikari
by munya munya
Summary: Walau terpisah berjuta tahun cahaya pun kita tetap saling menatap dibawah langit yang sama. Kuingin dipeluk dari jauh, oleh cahaya darimu. #HappySasuSakuFanday2018


Kita pernah sedekat nadi, sebelum terpisah sejauh bintang. Sedekat bayangan, sejauh matahari, lagi. Tetapi selalu, kita terhubung oleh... cahaya panjang.

.

.  
.

 **Nagai hikari**

(cahaya panjang)

Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Story by_ munya munya

Inspired by jkt48's _song nagai hikari_

Didedikasikan untuk Sasusaku yang LDR nya ga kelar kelar.

* * *

(I)

Gelap.

Tanpa lampu dan ribuan bintang di luar sana kamar ini hanya gulita senyap. Gadis itu berjalan lesu. Suara di rumahnya tidak ada satupun kecuali jarum yang berdetak tipis-tipis. Dihampirinya bingkai foto di atas meja kayu kamarnya. Dengan jemari yang basah berkat air-air dari ujung matanya, diangkatnya pigura di mana tersemat foto tiga orang murid dan satu _jounin_ pembimbing.

Ia menatap dalam-dalam, salah seorang laki-laki di sana yang berbaju biru kerah tinggi.

Di benaknya hanya kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa.

 _Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami?_

Iris hijau itu masih buram karena bulir air mata yang menghalangi pandang, namun si gadis bersikeras menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya yang usang.

Cahaya yang ia harapkan hanya seberkas sinar tipis, tipis sekali.

Memandang bintang dengan nestapa, ia meratap. Menggigit bibir, Ia mengulang ratapannya pada malam itu, pada perpisahan di malam yang disinari bulan purnama*. Tanpa kata.

 _Kembalilah, Sasuke.  
_

* * *

(II)

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak pernah sekalipun, terlintas di kepalanya, kebersamaannya dengan laki-laki itu selama kuranglebih satu kali perputaran bumi mengelilingi matahari, harus tergantikan dengan puluhan purnama merentang jarak.

Kemudian,

Rindu-rindu yang datang justru dibayar oleh laku keji. Tatapan, kata, sampai _kunai_ tajam menghujam.

Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bisa berpindah.

Hanya dirinya yang ia lihat.

 _Hanya dirimu.  
_

* * *

(III)

Di bawah awan, cuaca berubah silih berganti. Sampai di hari peperangan tiba, gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak ragu. Ia tetap yakin cahaya _nya_ mendekat.

 _Cahayanya mulai menghangat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sampai ia benar-benar dipeluk oleh cahaya itu.

* * *

(IV)

Wanita itu hanya punya langit untuk ditatapi kala melewati malam yang sepi. Seakan-akan Tuhan merefleksikan bayangan sang orang terkasih pada hamparan biru gelap bertitik-titik kemilau di atas sana.

Tapi kini wanita itu tersenyum dari balkon kamarnya. Senyum yang sarat akan rindu-rindu yang manis. Ketika ia sadari dirinya sudah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk menyelamatkannya dari rindu tak berdasar. Harta yang menghubungkan benang merah antara dirinya dan lelaki itu dengan sangat erat.

Wanita berambut merah muda panjang itu berbalik, memasuki kamar dan mematikan lampu. Membuat kamar yang gelap hanya diterobos cahaya bulan bintang lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Ia meraih foto yang diam-diam ia simpan sendiri. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata yang sama hitamnya. Wanita itu termenung. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan sang suami juga tengah memikirkan dirinya.

"Mama..."

Suara kecil menyapanya dari balik pintu. Ia menoleh, mendapati bentuk cilik seseorang di foto tadi dalam wujud gadis kecil.

Foto di tangannya tak luput dari pandangan gadis itu. Mendekat pada Mama-nya, gadis yang tampak mengantuk itu meringkuk di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Mama, kapan papa pulang? papa sedang di mana?"

Sarada namanya. Gadis itu mendongak menatap ibunya dengan binar mata yang lucu menggemaskan.

Si wanita di pertengahan duapuluhan itu memeluk putri ciliknya makin erat. Melihat dirimu semakin mengingatkan Mama pada Papamu, nak, batinnnya.

Wanita itu menarik napas dalam, membelai rambut hitam yang sama dengan milik orang yang tengah dipikirkannya. Pandangannya lurus menatap jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Papa sedang melindungi kita dari jauh, sayang."

Sarada tidak mengerti. Apa yang Papanya lakukan dari jauh itu. Wanita itu, padahal tahu. Tapi tetap saja memberikan jawaban ambigu pada putrinya yang masih terlalu kecil.

Asal kau tahu sayang, kehidupan sehari-hari yang kau jalani dengan damai ini berkat Papamu yang melindungi dari jauh sana, batinnya.

"Coba lihat ke langit. Di suatu tempat di bumi ini, Papa juga sedang melihat langit yang sama dengan kita."

Gadis kecil dalam pelukan itu ikut menatap lurus ke luar jendela dari atas ranjang yang ia duduki. Dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut lucu.

Kemudian ibunya menunjuk satu bintang yang bersinar putih. Sinarnya bahkan sampai menerobos ventilasi, jendela, kaca, apapun yang bisa mencapai bagian dalam kamar, tempat kedua perempuan itu berada.

"Lihat! Bintang yang itu. Mama berani bertaruh, saat ini Papa juga sedang melihat bintang yang itu." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Wanita itu sangat percaya pada ikatan yang ada di antara mereka. Sejauh apapun terpisah. Apalagi, ikatan benang merah itu bertambah kuat dengan hadirnya putri kecil ini.

Karena cinta yang tumbuh di antara keduanya seputih bintang yang ikut tersenyum di atas mereka. Bukan cinta yang membara api dan kemudian bisa mati tiba-tiba karena hujan di luar sana.

Disertai doa, mereka tersenyum.

Hangat.

Dari kamar yang gelap, cahaya panjang masuk melalui jendela.

Memeluk dua insan yang saling menyayangi orang yang sama. Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sarada.

Kepada Uchiha Sasuke,

Di belahan bumi yang lain.

* * *

notes:

(I) ini periode di naruto kecil, sakuranya masih genin. yang mau lihat kegalauannya bisa ditonton ending 1 naruto shippuden

(II) naruto shippuden. masa-masa sakura disakiti teroos :"(

(III) perang dunia ninja & setelahnya. alhamdulillah abang sasu dah tobat :D

(IV) SS udah nikah, sasuke lg jadi bangtoyib dan anggap saja usia sarada 4 tahunan (wujudnya kayak yg di anime itu, yg di poke forehead sama mama sakura)  
*episode naruto kecil waktu sasuke meninggalkan konoha. kalo ga salah judul episode itu "kejadian di malam bulan purnama" atau apaa gt pokoknya ada bulan purnama nya. munya inget bgt soalnya ini episode tersedih sasusaku T.T

 **#HappySasusakuFanday2018**

Telat ya, hehe. Dikit.

Tapi munya senang masih bisa menyumbang. Dapet inspirasi dadakan dari lagu berjudul nagai hikari (cahaya panjang) dari AKB/JKT48. Awalnya gak sengaja denger lagu lama ini eh ternyata enak. Dan liriknya itu langsung bikin lampu nyala di otak. Ini sasusaku banget! (big thanks to the song!)

Tentang LDR yang ga kelar kelar. Wkwk. Mari beri standing applause buat otp kita yang Makin sering dan lama LDR tp makin kuat cintanya! #heyah

Tahun ini cukup seneng sih lihat SSFD cukup ramai. Semoga fandom ini akan selalu ramai (dengan hal positif) di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Karena otp kita sudah canon lho masa kalah sama yang kaga hehe yekan.

* * *

OMAKE

Sementara itu, hutan yang gelap tidak menawarkan apapun kecuali ruang untuk bernapas. Pria itu ada di sana. Beristirahat di bawah dahan pohon rindang. Sebelum menutup mata, lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menatap langit. Merapal sedikit doa, mengirim salam lewat angin. Matanya terfokus pada satu bintang di ujung rasi. Sasuke yakin, di seberang lautan sana, seseorang pasti sedang memikirkannya.

Tidak, dua orang.

Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Terimakasih untuk selalu mendoakanku."

Ia yakin, dari kejauhan, Sakura istrinya selalu mendoakannya.

Untuk segala kesehatan yang Sasuke miliki sampai detik ini, untuk ketangkasan yang membuatnya tak pernah lengah akan musuh, untuk kemudahan-kemudahan yang didapatnya dalam misi ini.

Sasuke tahu ini berkat doa siapa.

Doa _nya_ yang abadi. Adalah wujud rasa sayang yang tidak ada batasnya, yang dapat Sasuke rasakan dan terima dengan utuh.

.

.

.

Karena terpisah sejuta tahun cahaya pun mereka akan selalu saling mengingat satu sama lain.

Di hati mereka.


End file.
